custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 8
Season 8 is a eight episode from "Season 8" of Barney & Friends. Episodes A Fountain of Fun On Again, Off Again Sharing Is Caring! Here Kitty, Kitty! Once Upon a Fairy Tale It's Hot! It's Cold! A Perfectly Purple Day Day and Night Play Piano with Me! A Picture of Friendship A-Counting We Will Go! A Little Big Day A World of Friends Who's Your Neighbor? Squares, Squares Everywhere Let's Go for a Ride! That Makes Me Mad! It's Your Birthday, Barney! It's Showtime! At Home in the Park Season 8 Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Angela (Demi Lovato) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Sarah (Hayden Tweetie) *Scott (Alex Wilson) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Beth (Katherine Pully) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) Instrumental #A Fountain of Fun- During I Put a Smile On, and By Myself. #On Again, Off Again- During Move Your Body, and I Love to Read. #Sharing Is Caring!- During The Airplane Song, and When You Have a Ball. #Here Kitty, Kitty!- During Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself, and The Friendship Song. #Once Upon a Fairy Tale- During My Kite, and I Love You. #It's Hot! It's Cold!- During By Myself, and Move Your Body. #A Perfectly Purple Day- During I Love to Read, and The Airplane Song. #Day and Night- During When You Have a Ball, and Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself. #Play Piano with Me!- During The Friendship Song, and My Kite. #A Picture of Friendship- During I Put a Smile On, and I Love You. #A-Counting We Will Go!- During Move Your Body, and I Put a Smile On. #A Little Big Day- During I Love to Read, and By Myself. #A World of Friends- During Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself, and The Airplane Song. #Who's Your Neighbor?- During When You Have a Ball, and The Friendship Song. #Squares, Squares Everywhere- During I Love You, and My Kite. #Let's Go for a Ride!- During When You Have a Ball, and By Myself. #That Makes Me Mad!- During The Airplane Song, and Move Your Body. #It's Your Birthday, Barney!- During The Friendship Song, and I Love to Read. #It's Showtime!- During My Kite, and I Love You. #At Home in the Park- During I Put a Smile On, and Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself. Trivia *Barney has his Season 7-14 voice, and 2002-2004 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 7-14 voice, and 2002-2004 costume. *BJ has his Season 7-14 voice, and 2002-2004 costume. *This Instrumental Just Like: Season 7 20th episode of Barney & Friends. *The Season 7-12 Barney Says Segment is used. *The Late Season 7/Season 8 Version 2 PBS Online at PBS KIDS. ORG. *The Barney & Friends Funding, the sound clip is taken from the "Season 6" Funding of Barney & Friends. Complete Episode Category:2003 episodes Category:2004 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 8